viajes entre dimensiones
by skylex157
Summary: cuatro amigos viajan a la dimensión de Spyro. donde descubrirán que tienen mas en común con ese lugar del que parece. por favor comentar y mandar PMs si tienen dudas.
1. amanecer

Capitulo 1:  
>Spyro point of view(POV)<br>Cynder y yo nos encontrábamos en un bosque. Estaba muy cansado, tirado en el piso, cuando escucho que alguien se para y viene hacia mi, note su presencia ya que esta se encontraba al lado y sonreí en mis adentros sabiendo que era Cynder y estaba bien. Al cabo de unos segundos desperté y la dragona se emociono al ver que me encontraba bien

-Ho...Hola-dije débilmente, cynder respondió con una sonrisa

-hola Spyro-ella me ayudo a pararme pero las fuerzas me fallaban y caía, un poco frustrado decidí, con Cynder, que nos quedaríamos en una cueva cercana para recuperar las energías.  
>00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000<br>Sparx POV  
>en las cuevas de Warfang, los guardianes con las personas y yo decidimos salir, salí esperando lo peor y me encontré con un hermoso bosque que cubría el camino a la ciudad. Todos salimos y miramos al horizonte. Las personas reían y se abrazaban de la felicidad. En ese momento Terrador dijo<p>

-¡lo consiguió, nos salvo a todos! No puedo creerlo-a lo que Volteer agrego

-esto es increíble, fantástico, maravilloso...-cuando lo interrumpieron Cyril y Terrador

-ya entendimos-

-perdón-dijo disculpándose y yo comente

-espero que se encuentre bien mi hermanito-  
>los guardianes se pararon en el borde de la montaña y despegaron junto conmigo para ver si la ciudad era segura, en la tarde de ese día, regresaron regresamos con buenas noticias. Terrador se paro enfrente de las personas y dijo<p>

-no hay enemigos, vamos a tomar la ciudad, los niños y mujeres atrás- después de esas palabras, los dragones y guepardos pequeños los cargaron las madres. Todos avanzaron hasta las grandes puertas de warfang, los guardianes las abrieron, al ver que era 100% seguro empezaron a festejar y gritar. Todos juntos empezaron a re-construir la ciudad.  
>00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000<br>Spyro POV  
>yo, con la ayuda de cynder, me dirigí a una cueva cercana, estaba un poco nervioso desde que escuche las palabras en el centro de la tierra. Sentía una extraña atracción con ella desde antes, pero en ese momento cynder me saco de mis pensamientos<p>

-oye Spyro ¿te vas quedar mas tiempo despierto?-dijo mientras se acomodaba en un rincón con unos pastos que junto de afuera antes-yo estoy muy cansada-

-ya me acostaba-

-bueno, esta cueva es pequeña... así que si quieres puedes... ya sabes... para esta mas...- ya entendí-dije sabiendo que quería que duerma a su lado. En ese momento me arrastre hacia Cynder, ya que aun me costaba caminar.  
>Después de dormirse Cynder, me acurruque lentamente para no despertarla y Cynder inconcientemente también se acomodo y haci pasamos la noche, los dos juntos.<p> 


	2. otra dimensión, otra amigos

Changer POV

-¡NO GRITEN! Aquí trato de dormir-

-perdón Changer- dijo Catherine. "Por que gritan tanto" Escuche a Skylex que se dirigía a mi habitación con cara de "si me levantan temprano a ti también" y me levanto, me cargo a los hombros mientras yo refunfuñaba y me paro enfrente de Catherine -bueno ahora a probar mi nuevo invento-dijo con cierto orgullo Cath. Empezaron a caminar mientras le susurre a Skylex

-oye, no es increíble que haya hecho un portal inter-dimensional ella sola-

-siii- con la mirada perdida en Cath

-lo dices porque te gusta ¿no?-Dije con mirada y tono pícaro, Skylex estaba tan hipnotizado por Cath que no pareció escuchar mi pregunta-oye, oye, hola, llamando a la tierra- pasándole la mano por enfrente de la cara-1, 2, 3, SKYLEX-este ultimo mas notorio que el resto, llamando la atención de Skylex

-¿que?-respondió Skylex. Note que Catherine nos miraba de reojo mientras caminaba

-¿por que te quedaste tan embobado?- con algo de curiosidad aunque ya sabia la respuesta

-no lo se, solo no le puedo sacar la mirada de encima-mientras pasamos vimos a Full night que esta destruyendo unos robots con su hacha gigante de cabeza roja como la sangre en una sala de entrenamiento. En ese momento Skylex dice

-Hola "hermanito"- cuándo lo escucha Full salto y golpeo el suelo con el hacha generando una onda expansiva roja destruyendo así a los robots restantes, En ese momento guarda su arma

-Ja ja muy gracioso Sky- sale de la habitación y vuelven a caminar entonces Sky le dice

-perdón Full, no te quería enojar-

-claro, como no me querías enojar diciéndome "hermanito"- dijo con tono de enojado-por cierto, ¿como va vuestra cita?-Dijo riéndose, disfrutando su pequeña venganza, mientras que Catherine seguía caminando hacia delante, Skylex se quedo rojo como un tomate. En ese momento llegamos a la sala de tele transportación Inter-dimensional.

-les voy presentar la puerta inter-dimensional, a que dimensión quieren ir?-dijo como pregunta retórica-nos llevare a este lugar-sale en el televisor unas imágenes del planeta.

-yo voy-dijo Skylex antes de sacar su espada.

-oblivion… hace mucho no la sacabas-dije recordando.

-oye que estaba practicando con pacifier recién y nadie dijo nada-dijo full.

-pero tu entrenas todo el rato-dijimos los 3.

-¿tu no vas chain?-pregunto Cath.

-claro, como no voy a ir-entonces saque mi espada de filo de esmeralda.

-pues nos vamos-dijo Sky y con eso entramos al portal.

notas de autor:

Escritor: bueno aquí segundo episodio espero que os guste y actualizare cuando pueda

Chain: vamos cuando viene la acciona

Escritor: oye que seas mi personaje no significa que ponga batallas porque si

Chain: pues vale, ya lo dijo el nos vemos en el siguiente episodio de...

Escritor: de vacaciones en otra dimensión


	3. reacciones

Capitulo 3

Sin POV

Spyro y Cynder dormían el la cueva plácidamente, se escuchaban piar los pájaros de afuera, en eso se despierta Spyro, mueve la cabeza para despertarse bien y con el movimiento despierta accidentalmente a Cynder, ambos levantan sus cabezas para mirarse el uno al otro pero cuando se miran quedan a centímetros y se acercaban lentamente sin darse cuenta, cuando apenas se notaba espacio entre sus labios se escucha como si una roca hubiese caído de un acantilado, en ese momento reaccionan

-perdón no… no quería- dijo Spyro apenado y sonrojado

-tranquilo Spy- dijo Cynder para después ir donde se escucho el sonido, mientras iban se lamentaban no haberse arriesgado. 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Changer POV

-AAAAAHH- decíamos los 4 mientras caíamos, en ese momento Skylex agarra a Catherine y saca sus alas y comienza a volar, Full caía a toda velocidad, entonces saca sus alas con ellas se amortigua y cuando tocan tierra genera un cráter gigante, lo que produce un gran ruido mientras que yo me agarre de uno de los pies de Sky

-oigan, un segundo, vengan que les tengo que dar estos collares-

-que son- dijeron Sky y Full a unísono mientras que yo sonreía

-los collares nos transformaran en dragones-dijo Cath como si fuese normal

-QUE- dijeron los hermanos

-si, los collares nos transforman en dragones- dije mientras que el resto inclina levemente la cabeza

-¿como lo sabes?-dijo Cath muy confundida

-oye, soy vago pero entiendo y me gusta la física… ah y también leí tus reportes de los collares y esta dimensión-dije medio enojado

-ok, y porque preguntaste porque veníamos entonces-dijo Cath aun mas confundida

-tal vez porque en el informe no lo decía y quería saber-

-solo tomen los collares, chicos- cada uno agarro un collar, cuando la tocamos cambiaron de color y material además de abrirse cada una era diferente. El de Skylex era una esmeralda, el de Full night era rubí, el de Catherine era perla, y el mío era obsidiana. Todos nos los ponemos los collares, dolió bastante ya que cambio la forma de nuestros cuerpos y ya saben eso duele pero nos transformamos, cath se convierto en una dragona blanca con vientre y alas amarillas como el oro, con 4 cuernos perlados que apuntan hacia arriba. Skylex tiene escamas blancas relucientes como si fuese hierro con vientre y alas de color verde y un par cuernos plateados encorvados, full tiene las escamas rojas, vientre y alas negras, 2 cuernos encorvados (a lo ignitus) y yo soy negro con alas y vientre violeta no pude ver mis cuernos pero los chicos me dijeron que lo tenia 4 cuernos como para atrás 2 grandes y otros chiquitines, poco después vimos como 2 manchas se acercaban a través del cielo, uno era violeta y la otra negra,

-así que si existen los dragones-dijo full con algo de alegría en su voz. Los dragones aterrizaron y nos pregunto el púrpura. -hola ¿están bien?-

-si gracias-respondí-

-¿de donde vienen?-pregunto ahora la dragona. "wow, como nos parecemos esa dragona y yo" los demás parecían pensar en que responderle al dúo draconiano, luego de unos segundos sky respondió.

-venimos de... de... Un lugar lejano- dijo sonriendo mientras una gota de sudor anime se le veía caer.

-muy bien, como se llama el lugar-dijo el púrpura.

-venimos de la ciudad terra-dije yo.

-interesante, y entonces ¿porque están aquí y porque tienen un cráter al lado?- esto ultimo con cara de confusión.

-porque estos dos se acabaron de pelear-hablo Cath.

-son así siempre-pregunto la dragona negra

-sip-respondieron alegres Sky y Full

-¿dios, como los aguantan?-pregunto otra vez

-si supiera-dijimos yo y Cath

-como se llaman?- dijo el púrpura

-yo soy Changer, el rojo es Full night, el plateado es Skylex y la blanca es Catherine ¿y ustedes?-

-¡¿no nos conocen?!-dijeron sorprendidos

-nope-dijimos a unísono.

-yo soy Spyro el dragón púrpura y ella es cynder la ex-terror de los cielos-dijo Spyro-¿quieren venir a Warfang?-

-vale, vamos- respondió Full ansioso,

-¿al menos sabes que es eso?-dijimos los tres susurrando.

-nope-respondió también susurrando. Los dragones gustosos nos llevaron, a Sky y a Full les resulto fácil volar porque tenían alas en forma "humana", a diferencia de Cath y mía que perdíamos el equilibrio cada 2x3. Los dragones nos contaron como vencieron a Malefor, pero mientras relataba cynder me miraba de reojo cada tanto y yo imitaba que no lo notaba, pasamos por el valle avalar y luego de unas horas vimos una ciudad. Para este momento yo y Catherine no sentíamos ni las garras, pero los hermanos parecían un poco cansados pero nada que ver con nosotros, llegamos a la ciudad cuando era el atardecer, primero entraron ellos a un gran templo y discutieron con unos dragones mas grandes que ellos durante aproximadamente 15 minutos después de esperar salieron los cinco dragones que uno verde dijo

-pueden quedarse pero estamos cortos de habitaciones haci que alguien tendrá que dormir junto a otro-en ese momento yo y full dimos un paso para los costados dejando a Sky y Cath solos entonces Sky nos miro con cara de "después me vengo" y Cath nos miro entre un gracias y un "malditos", medio asustados por su reacción nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones a la que nos guiaron unos topos, nosotros seguíamos impresionados de las estructuras y la "tecnología" que tienen. Full me saco de mis pensamientos

-oye creo que no debimos dejarlo de esa, no me asusta pero puede que se quiera vengar-dijo Full

-cierto, por eso cuídate las espaldas… vamos descansemos, mañana será un día largo-

-ok-dijo medio en desacuerdo, nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones. Quería saber donde estaban Sky y Cath entonces llame al topo que me trajo y le pregunte donde estaba la habitación, respondió gentilmente

-al final del pasillo a la derecha y si tiene la duda Full night esta en la habitación del frente-

-gracias-dije y respondió amablemente

-estoy para servir-y me dirigí a la habitación de Sky.

notas de autor: perdón por no escribir, gracias a un gran amigo que si leeis Spyro en español lo conocéis llamado OmegaSpyro y pues vamos a hacer una serie de preguntas y respuestas, sus seguidores hagan preguntas a el y yo mías y las responderemos en conjunto. mañana pondre la descripcion fisica de los personajes míos en mi perfil antes que os enfadéis.


	4. ciudad draconiana

Capitulo 4

Estuvo esperando a que volviera Catherine. En ese momento siente como alguien toca la puerta, entonces va a abrirla

-hola Changer, que cuentas"¿sabes donde esta Catherine?-

-porque preguntas-

-porque esperaba que estuviesen en juntos-dije con gota anime

-ok, pero no la eh visto desde hoy en... un momento-y en ese momento sentí como me golpeo la cara

-AAuuuch, ¿eso fue por lo de los cuartos no?-asintió Sky

-joder pensé que estaría aquí-

-yo también lo desearía... ejem perdón quise decir que este aquí-

-si claro y ahora me llamo full ¿no?-

-jaja buena esa pero que no te escuche la próxima-dijo entre risas

-¿porque lo dices?-mirando la cara de Sky me di cuenta

-¿esta atrás mío no?- volvió a asentir-Glup-dije mientras me daba vuelta lentamente

-que dijiste sobre mi chain-dijo con una mirada de intimidante-

-AAAAAHHH, ayuda, socorroorl, heeelp-dije mientras me veía Sky

-tu te lo ganaste-en ese momento llego Cath y alejo a full de mi

-gracias Ca...-entonces ella también me pego un zarpazo-QUE TIENEN HOY CON PEGARME... Vengo aquí a ver si están todos bien y lo que consigo es que me golpeen y den zarpazos-

-perdona pero tu te los buscaste- dijo full

-hablando de eso tú también los dejaste en la elección de las habitaciones-

-shit-vi como Sky y Cath se le acercaban con cara de psicópatas a full

-bueno, mejor me voy a descansar-dije contento, regrese a mi habitación cuando pase al lado de una dragona blanca como el algodón con un vientre y alas de un celeste que parecía que los dioses arrancaron parte del cielo y se lo hallan regalado. Me quede tan embobado que no me di cuenta y chocamos, la ayude a levantarse. Ella me miro tenia unos ojos celestes aguamarina hermosos y nos quedamos así unos segundos hasta que disimuladamente mi vista vio algo moverse atrás de ella y era Sky, eso me despertó del trance, aunque prefería ver esos hermosos ojos toda la vida aun tenia que descansar hasta que ella me dijo que gracias por ayudarla y le pregunte

-como te llamas-

-me llamo shivara ¿y tú?-

-me llamo Changer-

-que lindo nombre-respondió con una sonrisa angelical

-perdona pero me tengo que ir-dije dándome vuelta hasta que recordé preguntarle donde vivía. así que gire mi cabeza para verla-oye, shivara-ella giro a verme-¿donde vives?-

-aquí en frente del templo, la única casa de dos pisos-

-¿vienes aquí seguido?-

-si, todos los días-me alegre al escuchar esto y le dije

-adiós, hasta la próxima-y ella respondió con una sonrisa. Entre a mi habitación, desactive mi collar y aunque dolió un poco, me re-transforme en humano así que me fui a dormir, pero sin antes preguntarme que le paso al resto hoy

**Full night POV**

Desde que el grupo se separo estuve volando mientras oscurecía, después de la primer hora me senté en la muralla oeste para contemplar los últimos destellos de luz, para cuando termino el crepúsculo se podían divisar las 2 lunas.

Mire a ambos lado antes de tirarme de espaldas para volver con los chicos a las habitaciones, pero cuando mire a la derecha note que había una dragona, me acerque, me miro y se quedo sorprendida, parece que no hay muchos dragones que estén arriba de las murallas. Es una dragona anaranjada con un vientre y alas color amarillo, unos cuernos también amarillos, tenia pinta de adolescente

-hola-

-hola... Que raro ver a alguien aquí arriba, no suele venir nadie-con tono sorprendido

-pero si se ve perfecto el atardecer desde aquí-

-cierto... ¡y como te llamas?-dijo intrigada

-me llamo Full Night y tu?-

-me llamo Amanda-dijo relajadamente

-lindo nombre-dije sonriéndole

-gracias-a lo que respondió con una sonrisa

-que hacías aquí tan sola?-

-nada en especial, diría que descansar un rato de este día agotador ¿y tu grandote?-

-pues algo parecido... Estuve entrenando y volando todo el día y estoy muy cansado- respondí cabizbajo

-wow, con que ejercitando?-pregunto muy sorprendida

-si, no mantienes este cuerpo haciendo nada-dije un poco alardeando

-jajaja, ya me imagino-

-y tu? Que haces aquí?-le pregunte intrigado en por su respuesta

-aquí... aquí tengo un lugar para pensar en paz y poder estar sola-con un tono triste

-siempre me gusto la soledad-le respondí sinceramente

-al fin alguien que me entiende-

-perdón por interrumpir tu soledad jaja-dije en tono cómico-bueno tengo que irme... ¿aquí misma hora mañana?-

-claro que si-

-quieres venir a desayunar con nosotros?-

-emmm... no lo se-

-tranquila, estamos en el templo, así que seria el comedor del templo donde nos veríamos-

-eso cambia mucho, pues creo que si puedo-

-bien, gracias por distraerme un rato de este día-

-un placer-me respondió con una sonrisa amistosa, ya tarde me fui al templo a dormir... sin antes pegarle una paliza a Changer por burlarse de mi, hasta que me detuvo Catherine... Como tuvo suerte el joputa, entre a mi habitación y me puse a pensar en lo raro y casual que fue el encuentro con Amanda, me alegra haber conseguido amigos tan rápido aqui... Ojala hubiese sido así en el infierno.


	5. el almuerzo mas largo de mi vida

Capitulo 5

Changer POV

Desde ayer noche no me pude sacar esa dragona de la cabeza me recordó a alguien... Quien quería mucho... tal vez demasiado, se me empezaron a humedecer los ojos pero no pude seguir porque alguien toco la puerta, abro la puerta y veo a Sky acompañado de cath

-¿vas a bajar a comer algún día? ¡Ya son las 11!-dijo Sky

-vale ya bajo pero no me apures-bajamos y estaban todos los chicos con una dragona anaranjada. Me fui a sentar con ellos

-hola chicos-

-hola-respondieron, mire a la dragona y le pregunte

-eeemm... ¿como es tu nombre?-

-me llamo Amanda-respondió

-mucho gusto Amanda-

-por de casualidad tienes hambre-

-¡¿si, como lo sabes?!-

-porque te esta gruñendo el estomago, tontin-dijo Cynder

-por cierto ¿donde se metieron ustedes ayer mmm...-pregunto Catherine ya que no los volvieron a ver desde que asignaron los cuartos?

-emm... estábamos en... un lago-respondió Spyro nervioso

-¿y que hacían en un lago, picarones?-dijo full -solo conversábamos-

-si, conversaban y todo-

-¡si, eso hacíamos!-dijo Cynder un poco avergonzada

-¿entonces, sobre que hablaban?-aun con voz picarona

-sobre... sobre... nosotros-Cynder totalmente nerviosa

-era sobre, ya saben cosas de dragones, hmph?-dijo de broma full

-NOOO-grito Spyro desesperadamente

-bueno pero no te enojes-respondió full, vi pasar a esa hermosa dragona haci que fui tras ella, pero como mis amigos apenas son chismosos, me siguieron

-hola shivara-

-oh, ah hola Changer ¿como la pasaste la noche?-

-pensado en ti-dije en voz casi inaudible

-¿dijiste algo?-

-no, nada-dije con una sonrisa nerviosa. En ese momento pasa un dragón corriendo a toda velocidad, logre distinguir que era gris y poco más

-oye, mas cuidado la próxima zero!-entonces la mire sorprendido

-¿lo conoces?-

-si lo conozco desde éramos pequeños-en ese momento bola de viento sale disparada enfrente nuestro, yo retrocedí mientras que ella se quedo en el lugar

-gracias por el espectáculo zero-

-de nada shivara-

-hola zero, soy Changer-el solo me miro fríamente mientras zero me miraba mi pobre pancita gruño de hambre... Otra vez

-¿que les parece si comemos algo?-

-vamos que tampoco comí nada de almuerzo-dijo shivara

-gracias por la oferta pero ya comí-

-espera, pero si yo ni desayune-dije

-¿quieres venir acompañarnos?-dijo shivara

-bien, voy-dijo de mala gana pero serio, desayune pero a cada 1 minuto volteaba a ver a mis amigos que me vigilaban... ¿De donde saque amigos tan chismosos? Ah si de la tierra

-oye Shivara ¿que poder elemental tienes?-pregunte incrédulamente

-hielo y luz-

-bonita combinación y tu Zero?-

-viento y sombra por que?-me respondió... ahora que lo pude detallar mas era gris oscuro con azul en las alas, vientre y hombros. Termine de comer tan pronto que casi devoro la mesa

-wow Changer, si que tenias hambre!-dijo shivara sorprendida

-perdón pero no como nada desde ayer al mediodía-dije riéndome-me esperan un segundo-dije ya girando a ver a mis amigos dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo-CHICOS VENGAN!-en ese momento salieron de su escondite Spyro y el resto de los chicos

-hola-dijo zero un poco serio

-hola-respondieron amable y avergonzadamente todos

-como sabias que estábamos ahí?-pregunto Spyro

-lo note cuando me levante de la mesa tontin-

-oigan escucharon que van a abrir de nuevo la academia-dijo Cynder "de en serio, otra dimensión y no me puedo salvar de estudiar" pensé bastante enojado

-no gusta ir a la escuela-dije bajo pero audible

-oye tampoco es que te vayan a torturar-dijo shivara confundida

-no tienes ni idea-dije recordando la primaria y secundaria

-que bien, ¡cosas nuevas que aprender!-respondió cath alegremente

-cath creo que eres la única que quiere tener escuela-dijo Sky

-si-respondimos todos simultáneamente

-y donde es?-pregunto shivara

-esta al sur del templo, como 7 cuadras-respondió Cynder -gracias-dijo shivara contenta

-y cuando inaugura?-pregunto full

-no lo se-en ese momento llegaron las guardianes con la noticia

-chicos, en especial ustedes Spyro y Cynder. A partir de este lunes iran a la academia

-quien nos pagara la academia?!-pregunto cath -no se cobrara durante estos años ya que necesitamos enseñar a todos los dragones pequeños y algunos adolescentes que crecieron sin educación-dijo Cyril

-gracias-respondimos

-perfecto- dijo zero yéndose

-¿a donde vas?-pregunto shivara

-a entrenar a el templo-respondió zero

-¿te podemos acompañar?-pregunto Sky refiriéndose a nosotros tres

-si quieren, no puedo decirles que no-

-entonces vamos nosotros también-dijo Spyro emocionado

-¿que esperamos?-dije mientras me preparaba para volar

-los esperamos allá-dijo Volteer

-no si llego primero-dijo zero sonriendo y preparándose

-una carrera?-dijo Sky animado

-claro-entonces vamos nosotros también-dijo Spyro emocionado

-¿que esperamos?-dije mientras me preparaba para volar

-los esperamos allá-dijo Volteer

-no si llego primero-dijo zero sonriendo y preparándose

-una carrera?-dijo Sky animado-

-claro-

-3,2,1 YA-y todos los dragones salimos para el gimnasio.

NOTAS DE AUTOR:

siento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir este cap pero entre que se me fue la inspracion y parecio gustarle a 2 de 200 personas decidi irme un tiempo... y volveran a ver mas de mi


	6. del gimnasio a la biblioteca

Capitulo 6

Primero llego Cynder después Zero y Spyro, Sky y Full y yo ultimo

-si... que... son... rápidos-dije casi muriendo de tanto jadear

-tendrías que volar mas seguido-dijo Sky, lo mire casi con odio

-¿que? ¿Tengo que aparentar que somos de aquí no?-me dijo al oído

-hmph-dije con una pequeña sensación de ser el más inútil volando, hasta que me llamo Spyro

-oye Chain ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-

-emm... ¿si que?-con miedo a que dude

-¿contra quien vas a luchar?-

-ufff, no se-

-ven, luchemos de a tres, así dejamos a los profesionales luchar entre ellos-dijo Sky

-oye, Sky no se ni que elemento controlo ni siquiera se como lanzarlo-dije en voz baja

-intenta pensar en fuego por ejemplo imagina brasas de fuego fluyendo a tu alrededor y escupe... no, mejor sopla

-ok... Espera ¡¿como siquiera sabes que va a funcionar si ni siquiera sabes el tuyo?!-

-¡¿como crees que se utilizan los poderes en forma humana?! Pos lo mismo pero por las manos, es creando cosas con la mente... ¿No generas una espada de la nada o si?-

-vale-lo intente pero no paso nada

-bueno de fuego no eres, intenta con miedo, tal vez tengas algo que ver con cynder, para este mejor grita ya que no es un aliento-

-¡¿como sabes los nombres de los elementos y como funcionan?!-

-una palabra... Cath, eso lo dice todo-me pegué una pata en la cara haciendo un facepalm draconiano

-bien, a ver si funciona- lo intente y funciono… Pero olvide que Sky estaba en frente y le pego el ataque

-AAHHH-

-creo que le tiraste algo de miedo-dijo full mientras lo veía correr de un lado a otro

-naaa ¿tu crees?-dije irónicamente

-¿en que pensaste?-

-mmm... ooh mierda-dije dándome cuenta de lo que hice

-oye Changer ¿porque Skylex esta gritando por todo el templo?-pregunto Cyril mientras se acercaba

-accidentalmente le pegue con un ataque de miedo cuando practicaba-

-ah, eso explica bastante, me ayudan a atraparlo-

-¿para que?-

-el miedo provocado por dragones de miedo sale por tiempo, por un dragón luz o el mismo dragón de miedo

-ok y cuanto dura-

-suficiente para ser un fastidio-

-bien ¿donde esta?-

-en la sala de reuniones en una esquina asustado-

-wow ¿tan malo es?-

-si-entonces Cyril, full y yo fuimos donde Sky

-me dejarían un momento, full avisa al resto por Sky esta así, en el caso que no pueda curarle-dije imitando seriedad

-vámonos full night-cuando se fueron y cerraron la puerta me destransforme para no asustarle siendo un draco gigante

-oye Sky, amigo, tranquilo soy Changer-Sky estaba asustado... no se desmayaba de milagro

-Changer, tengo miedo ¡mucho miedo!-

-espera, déjame verte-Sky se acerco, volví a hacer lo mismo a ver si lo revertía

-Sky ¿ya te sientes mejor?-Sky ya parecía mejorar

-si gracias Chain-

-sigo sin entender porque me llamas así-

-porque te queda bien y porque fue el único apodo que se parecía a tu nombre-

-ok... Vamos mejor, que todos están pensando que aun tienes el efecto de miedo-

-bien, sigo sintiendo esa sensación pero ya pasara... Espero-me retransforme y Salimos a la calle y empezamos a caminar para el templo, en el camino Sky me comento

-oye Chain, aun no se mis poderes elementales aquí-

-¡como que no sabes que poder tienes si en la tierra tenias poderes de luz!-

-nunca fui dragón ¿sabes?-dijo con tono ofendido imitado

-bien-

-oye ¿con que se regeneran los dragones? cuando caminaba con Cath...-

-¡espera! Que hacías con Cath?-

-paseábamos...-dijo nervioso

-lo que digas ¿bueno que contabas?-

-decía que vi un dragón regenerándose con unas cosas rojas-en ese momento una voz femenina hablo de atrás

-esos son cristales rojos-volteamos sorprendidos para ver que era Cynder

-hola Cynder-dijimos

-oye Skylex, me dejarías hablar con Changer un minuto-

-amm ok-me miro-adiós te veo en el templo-mire a cynder con intriga

-¿que pasa?-

-no quiero sonar grosera pero ¡¿de donde son?!-trague saliva y respondí

-¿porque preguntas?-

-por que primero, se estaban preguntando que eran los cristales rojos una cosa básica para cualquier dragón, segundo, tu y Catherine les costaba volar y tercero lo del cráter... dos dragones normales no pueden hacer semejante cráter-dijo cynder amenazante

-ok, ok, te lo digo pero no me mates-

-¿de donde vienen?-

-venimos de un lugar llamado tierra-

-hmph ¿y porque vinieron?-

-Catherine invento una maquina dimensional y viajamos en ella-

-¿y porque son dragones?-dijo en un tono mas de confusión

-Porque nos dio esto-dije mostrándole mi collar

-¿entonces porque te pareces tanto a mi?-no lo había visto así pero éramos idénticos solo que tenia otra marca en la frente, sentí un sueño intenso como se te pegan un botellazo en la cabeza pero sin el dolor y caí dormido.

Desperté en una habitación llena de librerías y un gran centro con un gran dragón azul que me hablo con una voz profunda

-hola Changer, un gusto conocerte en persona-levantándome lentamente

-¿quien eres?-

-yo soy el cronista aunque puedes llamarme Ignitus-

-¿como sabes mi nombre?-

-yo lo se porque he visto aparecer un libro ya polvoriento en frente mío, un libro que no se escribió nada por 14 años, es tu historia-

-¿que haces leyendo mi vida en libros?-

-soy el dragón encargado de guardar el conocimiento a salvo-

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-si, que deseas saber joven dragón-

-que parentesco tengo con Cynder-

-ustedes dos son...-lo note dudoso como si quisiera decírmelo pero no pudiera

-Igni...-

-son hermanos-dijo con voz suficientemente fuerte como para tapar mi voz, me quede helado un momento

-¡¿como que hermanos?!-

-no puedo decirte más, tienes que averiguarlo tú-

-¿pero como?-

-Changer, debes buscar tu verdadero pasado-

-¡¿como planeas que haga eso?!-

-Changer, solo puedo decirte que tú eras un dragón y te transformaron en humano-

-¿como hicieron eso?-

-usando el collar que tienes ahora-

-mmm... Sigo sin entender-empecé a marearme poco a poco-dios que mareo-

-tienes que irte, nos volveremos a ver joven dragón-

Puso su pata sobre mi frente y sentí que volvía al mundo real, dejando atrás todo ese maldito mareo. Empecé a escuchar personas hablando sobre mi salud hasta que full llamo la atención del resto

-chicos, esta despertando-

-hola-todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia mi

-¡Chain!-gritaron todos

-¡¿que pasa?!-dije confundido

-que te paso allá ¿te desmayaste sin mas?-dijo Cynder

-cuando me desmaye, me desperté en una biblioteca gigante y hable con un tal Ignitus-note en ese momento una cara de sufrimiento en Spyro, cynder estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos mirándome

-¿dije algo malo?-

-no-dijo mientras se secaba una lagrima Spyro

-Spyro, no llores, no fue tu culpa-dijo cynder con tono de cariño

-¿quien era el?-pregunte sin entender

-Era el maestro y casi padre de Spyro-

-¡espera! Dijiste que hablaste con el-dijo con emoción Spyro

-emm si-

-¿pero como?-pregunto Spyro casi desesperado

-no lo se... Lo siento Spyro-

-Spy...-dijo Cynder tranquilizándole

-NO... Debo encontrarle- dijo llorando, después que se calmo Spyro

-¿bueno y que te dijo?-pregunto Cath

-Me dijo...-me quede dudando, mire a Cynder

-algo sobre ti-ella quedo en shock

-¿que te dijo sobre mi?-

"hola joven dragón"

"hola Ignitus... ESPERA ¡¿porque me puedes hablar telepáticamente?!"

"soy el cronista, tengo ese poder"

"bueno... ¿Que tengo que hacer? ¿Como le explico que soy su hermano sin siquiera saber yo bien como lo soy?"

"solo dile lo de que son hermanos pero de una manera... sutil"

"gracias por ese consejo, no lo podría haber logrado sin ti"

-Cynder, tu y yo... Uff… somos hermanos-

-¡QUEEE?!-grito sin entender Cynder

-si... soy tu hermano-cynder inclino la cabeza intentando entender y procesar lo que acababa de decir

-ehh... eh...-siguió así igual que el resto, tratando de entenderlo

-me dijo que éramos hermanos y que nací aquí

-¿pero como?-

-no se, no me dijo como-con enojo en la voz, ya saben para ver si me escucha y se compadece

"solo puedo decirte que naciste aquí, no puedo interferir mas"

"vamos Ignitus tengo que decirles y ni siquiera se la verdad"

"no, deben averiguarlo ustedes solos"

"Ignitus dímelo porfa"

"es demasiado riesgoso" dijo con tono distraído, como si no prestase del todo atención

"me da igual"

"incluso Shivara?"

NOTAS DE AUTOR:

intentare subir capitulos una vez por semana pero puede que tarde mas pero maximo dos semanas, espero que os este gustando... ah si y un saludo especial a OmegaSpyro y a Shadow the asassin


	7. despertares turbios

Capitulo 7

"¡NO METAS A SHIVARA EN ESTO!"

"Changer, recuerda que aquí el enemigo no soy yo... aunque creo que te necesita ahora" con un tono pícaro

"¿de que hablas?"

"solo ve, háblame cuando llegues"

-¡me tengo que ir!-salí corriendo y volé hacia su casa que estaba enfrente, y con todo mi cuerpo adormecido de recién levantado toque la puerta

"Ignitus ¿que pasa?"

"después me das las gracias"

"¿que quieres decir?" en ese momento sale un gran dragón cian con las alas azules claras, no alcance a detallarlo mas antes de que me hablara

-hola ¿quien es usted?-

-s-soy Changer-dije mientras escuchaba como si alguien bajara unas escaleras muy rápidamente y ahí la vi

-hola Changer-dijo Shivara un poco agitada por bajar rápido

-¿lo conoces querida?-dijo el dragón

-si, es un amigo que vendrá conmigo a la academia mañana-

-bueno, con tu madre nos vamos ahora así que cuida de Jak-

-bien papa-en ese momento bajo una dragona blanca con bordes de las alas doradas y con las membranas de las alas brillando como el sol

-vámonos querido-me miro y dijo-este es tu amigo, Shiva?-

-si mama-

-eres bienvenido a pasar-

-gracias señora-dije inclinándome un poco a modo de reverencia

-oh, me sonrojas, vamos querido o perderemos la reservación-

-entonces vamos-y así se alejaron ambos dragones, yo miraba como se alejaban, me di vuelta a ver a Shivara que me miraba fijamente

-estas bien Shivara-

-emm, a si Changer ¿quieres pasar?-

-claro, una pregunta-

-si ¿que?-

-¿quien es Jak?-

-es mi hermanito de 5 años ¿por que?-

-por nada ¿y se llevan bien?-

-si-

-que suerte-

-¿por?-

-no sabes lo que es estar con Sky y full todo el día

-¿quienes?-

-los que estaban conmigo hoy, bueno dejemos el tema-

-hablando de cambiar de tema mejor...-entramos y note que alguien nos vigilaba

-sal Jak, que tenemos invitados-entonces vi a un pequeño dragoncito gris con alas y vientre celeste hielo acercarse a nosotros

-hola, un gusto soy Jak-saludo el chiquitin

-hola Jak, yo soy Changer-miro a Shivara y ella me pregunta

-Changer donde estuviste toda la tarde-

-te digo la verdad aunque parezca un haragán, me dormí-

-de enserio que dormilón-

-oye hay una buena causa-

-haber cual-con una voz de que me lo estaba inventando

-hable con el cronista-ella se quedo con los ojos abiertos

-¡¿dijiste el cronista?!-casi grito Jak cuando escucho

-si ¿es algo muy raro?-

-wow Changer eres impresionante, eso no le pasa a casi nadie-

-señor Changer ¿de en serio hablo con el cronista?-con una voz muy tierna, vamos la típica de un niño de 5 años

-si pequeñín-

-oye Jak hora de dormir-

-no aun no quiero ir, es muy temprano quiero conocer mejor al Changer-

-bueno pero hasta la segunda luna después a dormir-me sentía orgulloso nadie jamás quiso saber algo de mi o por lo menos no lo recuerdo

-bueno y que quieres saber-

-¿de donde vienes?-

-vengo de la aldea Terra-

-no conozco esa aldea-

-que mal-

-algún día nos podrías llevar-lo dijo de una manera innegable

-Claro-¡¿que acabo de decir?!

-bueno Jak ya es hora de dormir ya salieron las 2 lunas

-ok-me miro y dijo

-gracias por todo-en ese momento se marcho a su habitación

-oye Changer ¿sabes cantar?-

-porque preguntas-

-porque Jak nunca se duerme sin antes escuchar una canción pero siempre canta mama-

-oh emm... Bueno-fui a su habitación

-hola Jak-

-hola Changer-

-yo te cantare la canción de hoy, Jak-

-gracias-entonces le cante "it's time" se durmió a mitad de canción pero igual seguí cantando

-Changer ¿de donde sabes esa canción?-

-emm... la invente ¿por?-

-no, por nada, es que me resulto bonita-

-gracias-

-de nada-empecé a mirar la casa. Tenía mucha decoración, era bastante bonita

-Changer-

-si que pasa Shiva?-tardo un momentito en contestar y note un muy leve rubor

-¿me enseñarías a cantar como tu?-

-claro, como no-

"estoy entre maldecirte o darte las gracias"

"dame las gracias mejor"

-sabes cantar algo-

-no, no suelo cantar mucho-

-¿me podrías mostrar como cantas entonces?-empezó a cantar, lo hizo hermoso... debería cantar mas a menudo, por lo menos practicar

-wow Shiva eso fue genial-

-¿de enserio crees eso?-

-¡¿acaso no te escuchas al cantar?!-

-Changer... No me gusta cantar en público-

-con esa voz dudo que quieran tirarte cosas*-

-gracias Chain-en ese momento se acerco un poco para abrasarme pero*después de abrazarnos nos quedamos como cuando nos conocimos, me quede hipnotizado en sus ojos y fuimos acortando distancia. Cuando quedaba nada para tocarnos, el corazón nos bombeaba a mil por hora

-que están haciendo-miramos hacia un costado para ver a Jak con la cabeza para un costado como intentando entender lo que hacíamos. Nos separamos lo más rápido que pudimos

-Jak! Se supone que estarías durmiendo-

-perdón pero escuche cantar a alguien y no era Changer y me sorprendió-

-fue ella Jak-dije mirándola

-hermana, no sabias que tenias cantabas siquiera-

-no lo hacia pero me ayudo Chain-

-me estas halagando, apenas si te insistí para que cantes, además creo que tengo que irme-no se vaya señor Changer-

-eso no te vayas-

-no quiero que me vean tus padres-

-bueno, recuerda que mañana tenemos que ir a la academia-

-bien te espero allí-

-adiós señor Changer-

-adiós Jak, adiós Shivara-

-adiós Changer-esas fueron las ultimas palabras que escuche de ella antes de partir "Ignitus me hubieses dicho que tenia un hermano o que iba a haber un momento así" "jajajaja, perdona joven dragón pero no podía no decirte y que te pierdas de esa oportunidad"

"si puedes leer mentes sabes porque no puedo"

"no es leer mentes pero si, lo se ¿de enserio vale la pena perder amor por algo tan simple?"

"¡simple! Claro como si no fuese suficiente con salvar 1 mundo ahora tengo que cargar con un pesado que me habla y me esta diciendo que salga con una dragona de otra dimensión sabiendo los inconvenientes con eso"

"si te ibas a enojar no te respondía y listo"

"perdona Ignitus pero no quiero desilusionarla cuando llegue el momento"

"acaso eso importa, tu la amas si o no"

"si pero la voy a hacer sufrir"

"pues hazla feliz mientras puedas"

"ok pero dame tiempo, no puedo declararme así no mas"

"bien"

NOTAS DE AUTOR:

perdon por el retraso pero es que tengo un pc nuevo y tenia que pasar archivos... y no tenia el word... pero ya esta, puede que no suba capitulos estas dos semanas de vacaciones del hemsferio sur porque pues me voy de vacaciones y no tengo portatil


	8. de mal en peor

Capitulo 8

Cuando llegue al templo decidí irme a dormir ya que mañana tenia que ir a la academia. Llegue agotado pensando en como la había pasado hoy con Shiva, me acosté y escuche un nock en la puerta

-pase-grite y entraron 3 dragones-hola chicos ¿que cuentan?-

-se cuanto quieres a Shivara-dijo Cath en mi oído

-wtf ¿como lo sabes?-

-te le quedas viendo, eso es suficiente indicador-dirigí mi vista hacia full y Sky

-¡¿quien fue el cabron de los dos?!-

-tranquilo Chain, lo descubrí sola, ellos solo me acompañaron-

-Cath... Sky lo entiendo pero full, como para que tenga que venir el a decirme algo es que es serio-

-Chain no puedes estar con ella-

-¿porque?-

-que pasa si la embarazas Changer?-dijo full serio

-no soy tan idiota para embarazar a una dragona full-

-que no era que los Ángeles no pueden enamorarse de humanos o que los demonios solo tienen odio-

-eso no cuenta, ustedes son híbridos además yo soy... Fui dragón originariamente-

-no quiero pelear Changer-

-bien... ¿Y tu Sky que me viniste a decir?-

-aunque lo que dice full es bastante exagerado conociéndote, en cierto punto tiene razón, que pasara si crean un vinculo y le dices que eras un dragón y por causa desconocida fuiste a la tierra y tu cuerpo tomo forma humana o si creas el vinculo y nos tenemos que ir porque nuestra ciudad, nuestro mundo, nuestra dimensión es atacada por algo y nunca la ves otra vez-dijo Sky calmado

-no pueden dejarme en paz, se cuales son los problemas y los acepte... se parece demasiado-dije casi llorando

-te entiendo perfectamente Changer pero ella no es Rouse!-dijo enojado full

-Rouse?-dije sin entender

-ah emm...-full miro para el suelo con odio-solo déjala, confía en mi-después de eso se fue

-quien es...?-

-la exmejor amiga de full-respondió Sky

-que le paso?-

-la mataron de una forma extremadamente cruel-

-¿que tan cruel?-

-suficiente para que un full de 7 años aniquiles a toda la fuerza elite de los demonios-

-y que paso después?-

-eso pregúntaselo a el... Chain lo que dice el lo dice por experiencia propia, pero no voy a ser yo quien te mande en esta situación-después de hablar también se retiro

-Cath...-

-no se quien te metió la idea en la cabeza y quien te la piensa sacar o dejar pero yo confío en tu decisión Chain, haz lo que creas mejor para ti y para ella, no para nosotros-dijo seria pero amistosamente

-gracias Cath, por eso eres mi mejor amiga-

-adiós Chain, que tengas buenos sueños-

-eso espero-me acosté en mi cama a reflexionar como poder estar con Shivara, como hacerla feliz, como quedar yo feliz mientras y lo mas difícil, como explicarle de que soy de otra dimensión

Ya después de una media hora y viendo que ya estaba cansado y que no conseguiría nada si seguía despierto decidí dormirme, comencé a soñar. Estaba en un lugar oscuro, apenas a unos 50 metros por la niebla que había en frente mío vi un dragón idéntico a mí pero más grande y adulto, me llevaba una cabeza y era más oscuro que yo... De alguna manera, era como si su oscuridad fuese mayor fuese mas oscura en el que el resto del lugar y estaba parado se quedo enfrente mío unos segundos y empezó a acercarse cuando llego a mi lado, susurro en mi oído

-dark génesis-se alejo, me miro... tenia las pupilas violetas, un poco mas oscuros que los de Spyro

-quien eres?-

-dark génesis-sus ojos relucieron como si los hubiesen flasheado y salto encima mío y preparo su zarpa para atacarme mientras me intente defender pero era inútil el me agarro mis patas con una suya... y era mas fuerte de lo que parecía, apenas podía mover los dedos, cuando me iba a pegar cerré los ojos esperando un ataque que no llego, abrí los ojos y mirándome estaba el -hoy sobrevives...-entonces con su pata golpea mi pecho a toda velocidad, ahí se acabo el sueño en el que me desperté sudando y con esa sensación de cuando te caes en un sueño y te despiertas de golpe, mirando hacia todos lados y preguntándome quien o que era dark génesis y que estaba haciendo ese dragón en mi mente

NOTAS DE AUTOR: siento si no es muy largo pero es que cuando empeze a cambiar la historia me di cuenta que tenia cosas que no encajaban y tube que cambiar el capitulo entero, prometo que el proximo estara mas largo y puede que haya...

chain: calla que sino spoileas

yo: ahi dice notas de autor no de autor y personajes

chain: ñe, adios y nos vemos en el siguiente cap

yo: esa es mi linea u.u


	9. las cosas empeoran

Capítulo 9

Estuve un rato largo pensando, razonando y relacionando lo que soñé ya que eso no fue un sueño normal.

"ni lo digas Changer" dijo Ignitus, asustándome ya que estaba solo

"vale ¿estas al tanto de mi sueño?"

"no, lo voy a leer en él un momento, estaba descansando"

"no te culpo, si sabes algo contáctame en lo posible cuando no esté en clases"

"está bien joven dragón" me dirigí hacia afuera y encontré a Spyro y Cynder, fui a verlos

-hola chicos que hacen-

-hola changer-respondieron

-me voy a la academia me acompañan-dije involuntariamente... No podía moverme ni un milímetro

-claro-dijeron a unísono

-¿y cómo están?-seguí hablando sin quererlo

-yo bien y tu Cyn?-

-igual... Y tú con Shiva?-dejando escapar una risa maliciosa

-grr...-volví a tomar control de mi-no pasó nada-prefiero no preocuparles por ahora

-ustedes también ven eso al frente-

Era un edificio enorme arriba de un pequeño monte y con muchas escaleras hasta una puerta del tamaño de media casa humana y al lado se divisaba un gran patio, el edificio era color canela, con muchas decoraciones en los pilares y paredes exteriores

-¿qué grande no?-dijo Spyro súper asombrado

-yep-le respondí -levantemos vuelo-dijo Cynder ya agitando las alas

-vale-después me surgió una pregunta

-Cynder-

-¿si?-

-¿no debería de ser dragón de aire también?-

-deberías- cerré los ojos y pensé como el aire que me tocaba me impulsaba, sentí un acelerón y para cuando abrí los ojos estaba yendo muy rápido

-wwooooooww que coño pasaaaaa!-tal vez demasiado

-sí, parece que él también es un dragón viento-escuche decir a Cynder débilmente por lo lejos que estaba. Aterrice en el patio donde estaban todos los alumnos y profesores que extrañamente era los mismísimos guardianes

–joder ¡qué velocidad!-se escuchó un ruido, que era Terrador golpeando el suelo para callarnos, Genial, justo a tiempo

-los horarios y aulas están en las paredes detrás suya-todos miraron para atrás... Me pareció solo a mí que el camino se agrando cuando todos salieron corriendo contra mí... ¡¿Porque me puse atrás de todos?! Volé lo antes que pude para que no me atropellaran los dragones... Como mínimo 600, cuando aterrice me senté en el suelo

-ja todos salieron corriendo menos yo-cuando salieron después de 10 min fui caminando pacíficamente. Haber en que estoy... Física de los elementos... ¿Sera como física normal no? Bueno de aquí en más no hay nada muy interesante en el resto de las siguientes 2 semanas, me la pase tonteando un poco aprendiendo de mis elementos otro poco y viendo si consigo algo con Shivara sin que se me quejen todos... Bueno... Talvez allá pasado algo interesante... Me siguen agarrando esos ataques de descontrol de mi cuerpo a ratos y me empieza a preocupar... Le preguntare después a Cath ya que Ignitus no me habla desde hace bastante pero no es momento de preguntar nada, que ahora tengo clases de física.

Llegue al aula y me senté en el frente.

Al lado mío se sentó Cath que también parecía emocionada. Sky y full se sentaron al fondo juntos y mirándose con competividad, típico de ellos, Spyro y Cynder detrás nuestra cuando mire a la puerta para ver que Shivara estaba entrando

-hola Shiva-

-hola changer-

-¿quieres sentarte?-señalando el asiento de al lado

-claro-dijo agradecidamente. Entraron 5 dragones más y empezó la clase de alquimia, nos paramos todos a saludar a Volteer que era nuestro profesor, después del saludo nos sentamos

-hoy aprenderemos las reacciones de los gases-de ahí en más lo único que escuche fue blablablá ya que este tema ya lo sabía hasta al revés por lo que pude ver Cath también se aburría esperaba que como es otra dimensión... ya saben cambien las leyes o algo pero en general es casi lo mismo, Sky y full estaban sufriendo, no entendían nada, yo por mi parte ayude a Shivara, Spyro y Cynder se ayudaban mutuamente. Sin pensar me le quede viendo y levanto la mirada, mire sus hermosos ojos verdes y ella también se quedó mirándome

, sentí un nerviosismo gigante, tan grande que no pude seguir viéndole por vergüenza

-que pasa changer-

-nna... nada por qué preguntas?-más notorio le estoy diciendo que me gusta en la cara

-¿y si no te creo que?-con tono pícaro -es... es que-pero no podía hablar lo que sentía, ufff ojala hubiese sido un "nudo" en la garganta

-changer ¿qué pasa?-

-nada-¡¿pero qué?! Si yo no hable No, no otra vez por favor. Shivara me miro raro y le respondí

-no pasa nada, perdón por preocuparte-en ese momento sentí un sueño insoportable y me dormí, soñé que desperté en una habitación gris y apareció una persona... Muy parecida a mi también, pelo castaño tirando a rubio, mi misma altura y ropa solo que era mucho más sombrío... como si la oscuridad fuese más oscura en él. Yo también era humano para entonces -hola changer-dijo con una voz casi idéntica a la mía... lo único que la de el daba más miedo

-¿quién eres?-

-soy tu "lado malo" si quieres llamarle así y tú ahora un pobre tonto atrapado en un sueño jajaja-

Dijo con aire de superioridad, me di cuenta que estaba encadenado de manos y pies contra una pared

-¿eso crees?-

-ven a ver si me puedes ganar-las cadenas se derritieron en algo purpura, me estaba haciéndome enojar lo que sea que sean esas cadenas, salí donde estaban y en cuanto salí se fue desplazando el charco hacia... el -mmm... Cuanta duda junta, tantas ganas de decirle teniendo miedo de que si pasa algo y te tienes que ir de aquí tendrás que dejarla sola-

-¡grrr déjame en paz!-note que tenía mi espada, estaba como cuando entramos al mundo de Spyro. Salí corriendo hacia él y clave mi espada en su pecho, el solo rio, alejándome de un puñetazo en la cara lo que me obligo a soltar mi espada, él se la saco y de mi espada creo una espada idéntica pero los detalles de esmeralda eran de obsidiana

-como pensabas vencerme tan fácil Chain?-

-por qué haces esto?-

-por qué ya que no sacias mi sed de odio, tuve que ingeniármelas-

-a que te refieres?!-

NOTAS DE AUTOR: perdón si tarde tanto pero tuve problemas con mi celular y como escribo los capituos ahí pues... tarde demasiado y me disculpo, el siguiente vendrá antes


	10. ¿acaso es una pesadilla?

Capítulo 10

-tu antes te enojabas a diario aunque sea por tonterías después viniste aquí donde no tenías nada que te enojara, todo fue felicidad, así que-

-como puedes vivir del odio-

-vivo de tu odio... o mejor dicho mi odio-

-como que con "mi odio"-

-que ahora yo controlo tu cuerpo voy a hacerte sufrir aunque todos los que tenga que matar a todos tus amigos-

-grrr-no puedo creerlo, ahora mi odio toma mi cuerpo va a matar a mis amigos. Sentí como la habitación gris se hacía de colores, formando el salón desde mi punto de vista, me sentía como si fuera yo pero no controlo mi cuerpo

-te pasa algo changer? Tienes la mirada más... oscura... no sabría decirlo-

-sí, estoy bien... ¿tienes algo que hacer el mañana por la tarde?-

-no ¿por qué preguntas?-

-que te parece si vamos a la plaza-con una pizca de romanticismo

-claro-espera... enserio un yo malvado que me acaba de tomar mi cuerpo invita a una cita a la chica que me gusta... Mejor intento hablar con Ignitus, talvez le pueda avisar a alguien

"Ignitus háblame..." pero nadie me respondió

-que intentas hacer hablar con Ignitus jajaja no funcionara-escuche de afuera del "cubículo"

-Chain-escuche que me hablaba Catherine

-estas bien?-

-QUE ESTOY BIEN!-respondí furioso

-bueno pero no te enojes-

-changer ven en este momento-esa era la voz de Volteer, me acerque a el

-changer, Terrador quiere verte ahora mismo-

-entendido señor-me fui hasta la sala de profesores

-hola Terrador, me dijo Volteer que venga-

-oh, hola changer-

-¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué vine? ¿Hice algo malo?-

-no, es solo que Ignitus nos dijo que no estabas "siendo tu" desde hoy a la mañana, nos dijo que estabas siendo controlando por...-empezó a reír bajo pero maniáticamente

-¿decías?-

-entonces no se equivocó-dijo Terrador intento golpearme con la cola pero salte y le pegue un zarpazo en la cara, cuando aterrice Terrador empezó tiro misiles térreos y yo con mis poderes de sombras fui por el suelo esquivándole, lo levante y volé hacia el techo para impulsarme y golpearle un cabezazo, en eso entraron Cyril y Volteer intentando agarrarme, me evapore en sombras para alejarme y luego un ataque de miedo y se quedaron quietos mientras veía sus temores pasar por sus ojos

-hmph guardianes, dan pena-dije riéndome aún más-vamos changer tenemos mucho mal por causar-

"no, tú tienes mucho mal que causar, maldito

"abrí la puerta y me dirijo al salón

-sigue siendo divertido pelear pero me tengo que controlar para la cita del viernes ¿no crees?-dijo mientras caminaba

"grrr" sentí un fuego por todo mi cuerpo, un fuego que me daba fuerza "que pasa?"

-changer viajador de mundos, amigo de seres sobrenaturales y en proceso de cita con una dragona de otra dimensión tiene celos de su propio lado oscuro, que tontería...* Que se siente perder un amor... ¿Dos veces? jajaja-

"¡CALLAAA!... ¡si no quieres que te mate!" -oblígame-iba a hablar cuando el abrió la puerta del salón, se sentó al lado de Shiva.

"déjala ella no tiene nada que ver" -oh, claro que tiene que ver-

"¿en qué?"

-en que sin ella no serás nada... otra vez jajaja-

"dejalaaa!"

-oblígame- intente liberarme pero era inútil

-perdona por eso-

-sabes porque se fue Volteer-

-ni idea-

"¡deja de mentir maldito!"

-jajaja-en ese momento sonó el timbre, ya paso toda la mañana

-que cansador es aprender-dijo Spyro

-ni que lo digas, ya me duele el cerebrito-dijo full

-apenas si cuesta este tema-dije-voy a mi habitación a prepararme-

-para qué?-Sky pregunto con duda

-mañana voy a salir con Shivara-

-que bueno-dijo Sky con tono medio serio, di media vuelta y fui a mi habitación, estaban los guadianés esperándome

-venga atáquenme, mátenme a ver si su pueblo dura contra la furia de mis amigos-

"los estas menospreciando, ambos sabemos que no lo harían"

-cierto pero hay que intimidarles no?-

-por eso no queremos luchar-

-lo que quieran hacer lo que sea háganlo rápido-en ese momento de atrás de los guardianes salen mis amigos

-por eso no queremos luchar-

-lo que quieran hacer lo que sea háganlo rápido-en ese momento de atrás de los guardianes salen mis amigos

-te dejare hablar pero no digas nada de más o no vuelves a ver la luz del día... Quiero ver hasta dónde llega su idiotez-mis ojos cambiaron de color de purpura oscuro a marrones

-chicos soy el verdadero... El me controla, lo siento mucho, perdónenme si hace algo malo y díganle a...-quise seguir hablando pero sentí lo mismo que la primera vez que me trajo aquí

-ya lo tuvieron ahora déjenme ir-dijo mientras se me oscurecían mis ojos de nuevo

-no lo creo- dijo full saltando encima mía e intentar pegarme con sus garras, me moví a la izquierda y le pegue un colazo con el que volvió a donde estaba el resto

-ni los guardianes, ni tu podrán conmigo full pero puede que aún me sirvas de algo-avance a toda velocidad y le agarre de la cabeza, puse mi mano en su pecho, salió un aura negra de mi mano y mientras veía el gesto de sufrimiento de full transformándose en...Un dragón demonio!? Fue agrandándose su cuerpo y cuernos, la coraza pecho desgarro* se estaba dirigiendo hacia Sky

-tus amigos son rápidos pero creen que puedan derrotar a true night? eso quisiera verlo pero no ahora-salí corriendo por el balcón y comencé a volar

"transformar a full en demonio y dejarlo contra los guardianes y mis amigos buena idea. Dejarme encerrado en mi mente, sucio pero aceptable... Ahora salir con Shivara, de en serio lo mejor que se te ocurrió"

-si tienes una mejor idea para tortúrate dímela-

"bueno y ahora que? Nos quedamos aqui en la nada ya que no se si te diste cuenta pero nos sacaste de mi habitacion"

-un sacrificio a cambio de una gran recompensa ¿no crees?-

"hmph"y tal como dijo nos quedamos a dormir en un arbol en la plaza, a la mañana siguiente despues de una "comoda" noche en un tronco me levante y me senté en una banca a esperar a Shiva ya que estaba amanecendo. De pronto una dragona de escamas blancas relucientes y alas celestes apareció a mi lado

-hola changer-

-Shiva?-

-si-

-wow estas... hermosa-casi forzado

"te cuesta decirlo? Jajá"

"Es bonita pero no es mi estilo, además no es por ella que me cuesta decirlo, es la palabra en si*-

-de enserio-

-como le puedes decir que no a esa cara-diciendo no*- "no me digas, pensé que era diciendo si"

-si estas preciosa-

-vamos, ilusiónate antes de morir-

"¿¡LA VAS A MATAR!?"

-sí y si tienes algo en contra ven y enfréntame... Oh cierto no puedes jajaja-empezó a acariciarle

-que haces changer?!-solo sonreí mientras seguía

NOTAS DE AUTOR: bueno, la cosa se pone picante... muy picante

chain: no sabes cuanto te odio

yo: como decía... ah si, me gustaría que comentasen porque desde que que shadowtheassasin comento no recibí nada y es bastante deprimente que no tenga ni u pinche mensaje de me gusto... o lo odio deja de hacer esta mierda XD

chain: deja de pedir comentarios que pareces niño rata

yo: ahora por eso veras lo que te espera jajajajaja

chain: nononono


End file.
